particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Farmers Manifesto
A political essay written by John Van Heller. Advocated an agricultural take over of society. Full Text of Die Boere Manifes (The Farmers Manifest) Orginal text, in Duntrekkans: Die boer lê en wag. Wag vir 'n ondergang wat hy weet is kom, maar voel weerloos om te stop. Industrialisering is die verandering van die wêreld. Bedryf is nou die belangrikste bron van rykdom vir die wêreld nie, maar dit is ook die belangrikste bron van vise en onsedelikheid. Laat die boer styg, en die agarian wêreld herstel; 'n wêreld van die grond en die eer; 'n wêreld van vroomheid en eerlikheid; 'n wêreld van self onafhanklikheid en harde werk; 'n wêreld nou skynbaar foriegn aan die kinders van diegene wat eens bewoon het. Die boer lewe 'n lewe van bestaansboerdery. Werk nie vir sy betaal, maar sy familie te voed. Die boer besit die land hy woon en werk op. Soek bedryf en stop dit. Laat die stedelike werker sien die skoonheid van boerdery, laat die werker ontsnap die misbruik van die industriële wêreld, en kom na die land van die landbou vryheid, vrede en voorspoed. Dit is nie die rol van die regering om mense te dwing om goed te wees. Elke mens word gebore met die vermoë van hulself te beheer. Almal kan 'n goeie lewe te vind deur middel van boerdery en opvoeding. Boerdery leer 'n persoon om hard te werk, om geduld te hê, en om selfstandig te wees. Onderwys toon 'n persoon die baie dinge wat hy kan doen met die beginsels wat boerdery hom geleer. Onderwys gee 'n man opsies as wat hy wil hard aan die werk, vir wat hy geduldig sal wag, en hoe hy sal vir homself. Selfbeheersing en persoonlike regulasie ver uit die reëls van 'n regering te voer; Die goeie aard van die mens moet nie plauged deur die euwels van die bedryf; Regering is 'n onnodige entiteit, die mense kan en moet hulself te regeer. In Luthori: The farmer lays waiting. Waiting for a demise he knows is coming, but feels defenseless to stop. Industrialization is changing the world. Industry is now the main source of wealth for the world, but it is also the main source of vice and immorality. Let the farmer rise, and the agarian world be restored; a world of virtue and honor; a world of piety and honesty; a world of self independence and hard work; a world now seemingly foriegn to the children of those who once inhabited it. The farmer lives a life of subsistence. Works not for his pay but to feed his family. The farmer owns the land he lives and works on. Seek out industry and stop it. Let the urban worker see the beauty of farming, let the worker escape the abuses of the industrial world, and come to the agrarian land of freedom, peace, and prosperity. It is not the role of government to force people to be good. Every person is born with the capability of controlling themselves. All can find a good life through farming and education. Farming teaches a person to work hard, to have patience, and to be self sufficient. Education shows a person the many things he can do with the principles that farming taught him. Education gives a man options as to what he wants to work hard at, for what he will patiently wait, and how he will provide for himself. Self control and personal regulation far out perform the rules of a government; The good nature of human beings must not be plauged by the evils of industry; Government is an unnecessary entity, the people could and should govern themselves.